


The House on Hampsted Hill 2.0

by SophiaSoames



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Divorce, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gardens & Gardening, Green Eyes, London, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Secret Marriage, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/SophiaSoames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’That’s what Husbands are for baby’’ Louis replies softly. He loves that word. Husband. Spouse is Harry’s favorite. He had always referred to himself as Louis’ Spouse. It sounds brilliant coming from Harry, said with a tiny bit of sarcasm, and a bundle of charm and dimples. And these days it’s said with a tiny bit of sorrow too. Sadness that they entered into marriage with all the hopes and dreams and gusto of youth, and they hadn’t even made it to their first anniversary intact.</p><p>It's the week before Soccer Aid 2016, and Louis makes a little trip to Hampsted to sort a few things out in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House on Hampsted Hill 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A Fluffy little one shot for the lovely ladies of the board. You know who you are.
> 
> Thank you to TF for the headcannon. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely A for proofreading and editing. This is version 2.0, fixing the issues of version1. You asked for more history, and more smut. I am happy to oblige. Enjoy!

It was a strange feeling, breaking into your own house. Maybe he should have worn a bigger beanie, one he could pull down over his eyes with holes cut out for his eyes. Like a proper dodgy cat burglar. Louis couldn’t help smiling to himself. It was silly really. This was his house, His London home. It was just that he had never set foot there before, never felt the time was right to even go and have a look. The whitewashed wall around the house was neat and tidy and the gate was seamlessly sliding open after Louis had entered the security code. It was still the same of course. Louis had to shake his head and smile again, Harry was so easy to read, and terrible with codes and numbers, it was astonishing he hadn’t been burgled or hacked before. Maybe that was the trick. Keep things so stupidly simple no one would even think to try it. He stood back against the wall, letting the gate slide shut behind him and calmly took in the courtyard. Harrys car was here, parked neatly up against the garage door, and the pots by the front door could do with watering. He made a mental note to remember to grab a water bottle on his way out and do a round of plant care before leaving. The House was just as Harry had described, bay windows framing a large double door sitting on top of a stone staircase, Venetian blinds just open enough to let the sun in. It was pretty yet solid. Just the right balance of English home and modern architecture. Trust Harry to choose something just right, something he knew Louis would have loved.  
The London air was doing him good, it was fresh, the summer evening just coming into its best, butterflies moving around in the hedge leading down to the garden. Louis was glad he had decided to do this now, alone. They had landed at lunchtime and headed straight to the hotel Danielle had chosen, a big posh pompous place right on the Strand. Not quite what Louis would have chosen, but it was Danielle’s first time in the UK, and he could understand the excitement, doing the whole London package, and doing it right. She had been so thrilled when he had asked her to come, flung her arms around him and shrieked. They had a busy two weeks of work ahead but it was all fun grown up work, and Louis had to admit he was quite psyched up about it all. Soccer aid was the big job at the end, a whole week of football, and hanging out with some of the coolest people he knew. It would be an absolute blast no doubt.  
Tiredness swept over him again and he had to subdue a yawn as he stepped up towards the front door. Key lock again. Neither of them had ever been very good with keys, and Louis let out a giggle as he punched in the code. It seemed like yesterday that Harry and himself had moved into their first flat, their first home. He could still see every part of that flat when he closed his eyes, he could walk around, almost reaching out to touch the edges of the furniture, the outline of the doorframes, the shape of the door handles leading out to the balcony. There had been only happiness and laughter in that flat. He missed it. He quickly dismissed the sadness pushing the front door open and slid inside, carefully closing the door. As he expected the alarm unit was blinking and he disabled it. Same code again. #HOME#. He smiled. ‘’Welcome Home’’ he whispered to himself, immediately feeling stupid.  
It had been the right decision to sell the flat. Harry didn’t want to live there alone, neither did Louis. And at the time the thought of living together was unbearable. Harry had walked away. Louis had let him. It had been awkward. Angry. Hysterical at times. Louis had never seen it coming and even after 2 years it still felt raw. Harry had dealt with everything and Louis had been too distraught to care. Harry had kept asking what he wanted to do with his share of the flat, how he wanted to split things, and Louis had just told him to do whatever, he honestly didn’t care. He had been oddly homeless ever since, yet Harry had gone and bought the Hampsted House, and it had broken Louis when he had found out. Harry had gone and bought their home, down to the last detail on their imaginary wish list. They had always talked about buying a house, a family home where they could have everyone over for dinners and celebrations, garden parties and Christmas drinks around the open fire.

It had been their dream. Their home. The whole thing had felt like a massive betrayal, a final kick in the teeth to their relationship. Harry had sent Louis a key for his birthday, couriered it in a flipping DHL bag with a rushed note saying, ‘’Your share. H x’’ Louis had flipped out and locked himself in the toilet for an hour, refusing to come out even though his mother was threatening to call the police. He had cried a lifetime of tears that Christmas. The key was probably at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. Louis had flushed it down the toilet.  
It had been a strange decision looking back, that he hadn’t fought it, not demanded to be bought out, claimed his share and demanded his belongings. Walking into the house now though, it felt oddly right. Everything was still here. The furniture was the same and Louis had to smile again as his fingers brushed over a photo frames on the hallway table. Pictures of Him and Harry, smiling and happy. Pictures of family and faces that were so familiar to him, that it made him feel warm and proud. It would have been perfect living here with Harry, with space for all those things they loved. A studio, a music room. Large walls to hang pictures and mementos of the incredible ride they had been having. Harry had had impeccable taste as always. It was just as he had described, apart from that it didn’t have Harry written all over it, and Louis felt like crying. The house just screamed them. Harry and Louis. From to the last little detail of the steel grey kitchen Louis had always wanted to the battered old sofa where you could still see the outline of where two people could fit, side by side embraced by the shape of the cushions.  
The room was light and airy, white paint covering the walls, and large windows letting the summer sun through the open plan living area. It wasn’t tidy though Louis thought to himself as he tripped over the clothes discarded messily all over the floor. Harry had never been good at laundry. Louis instinctively started picking up the clothing and gathering them in a pile by the coffee table where a sad collection of teacups and wineglasses still stood gathering dust. ‘’Later’’ Louis said out loud. He would find the washing machine, put a load on and probably wash up. It was the least he could do. He almost felt sad now that he hadn’t been here before. It was lovely. Very homely. He would have liked to live here. Harry wouldn’t have minded, he could have come and stayed, had a week or two in the city, and being able to come home here and relax, bring his family down, it would have been wonderful. He found the lock on the giant patio doors and swung them open letting the summer breeze flow in through the house. Fishing out his phone from his jeans he sat down on the step taking in the garden view. The patio furniture looked new and unused, shamefully so, Louis thought as he found his cigarettes and lit one between his lips whilst scrolling on his phone.  
Harry answered almost immediately, sounding out of breath.  
‘’Hi Babes, you ok?’’  
‘’Hi’’, Louis answered with a smile. ‘’You sound busy, can you talk?’’  
‘’Running’’ Harry replied. ‘’Tis ok you are on hands free so I can hear you. ‘’  
‘’Cool’’ Louis was grinning as he continued. ‘’Guess where I am?’’  
‘’Big fancy penthouse hotel suite on the Strand?’’  
‘’You need to water your flowers Haz’’ Louis giggles. He was never very good at keeping the suspense.  
‘’You’re at the house?’’ Harry sounded genuinely surprised. ‘’At home?’’  
‘’Yep, its nice Haz, it really is. I like it.’’  
‘’Should have told me you were coming, I could have had the cleaner in. I left it a right mess’’  
‘’It’s alright’’, Louis says, taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. ‘’I might give it a tidy if I’m nice’’  
‘’Have you been upstairs?’’ Harry asked still panting from running.  
‘’Nah, Haven’t made it up there yet. I’m in the garden. It’s nice. Calming. ‘’  
‘’Not quite LA though. I like it there, but didn’t realize how much I missed the UK. It’s been nice to be able to stay in London for a while.  
‘’How’s France though? Tell me about filming! ‘’ Louis lit another cigarette still looking around for a place to stash the butt from his first one. Harry would no doubt find it and scold him for it wherever he stashed it.  
‘’Crazy as always. Fans everywhere as soon as I leave the secure area, and full on work when I’m there. Its messing with my head in a way, it’s hard to separate the two. I don’t feel like me anymore. Feel a bit like a fraud almost. I’m not Harry from One Direction anymore, and I’m not Harry the Actor, because I’m just not… Not yet.’’  
‘’Mmm, I can understand that. You OK though? Sleeping? Eating Ok?’’  
‘’Yes Mum’’ Harry was laughing now. ‘’I’m Ok. It helps talking to you. I’m glad I have you you know’’  
‘’that’s what Husbands are for baby’’ Louis replies softly. He loves that word. Husband. Spouse is Harry’s favourite. He had always referred to himself as Louis Spouse. It sounds brilliant coming from Harry, said with a tiny bit of sarcasm, and a bundle of charm and dimples. And these days it’s said with a tiny bit of sorrow too. Sadness that they entered into marriage with all the hopes and dreams and gusto of youth, and they hadn’t even made it to their first anniversary intact.  
‘’You’re the best’’  
‘’I know’’ Louis laughs quietly, ‘’I am the best husband’’.  
Harry is still running, the steady rhythm of his breathing coming through on the phone.  
‘’Keep talking to me Lou, it’s nice. Better than music’’ he says breathlessly.  
‘’I saw pictures of you on Tumblr the other day. You looked nice. Still wearing the hoodie and hat combo I see’’  
‘’You need to get me on Tumblr Lou, I can still just about do Twitter on my phone, and Instagram at a push’’  
‘’its easy Haz, you just have to download the app, and I keep setting up the same username and password on everything for you’’  
‘’Louisshitsmellsofroses’’ I remember.  
‘’Louisfartssmellsofroses’’ Louis corrects him. Looks like a 12 year olds fan account. Fool proof. You can skulk around and read all kinds of stuff on there. You can kill hours, especially if you get into reading the fanfiction.  
‘’eugh!’’ Harry sounds amusingly disgusted. ‘’I don’t know how you can read that, its pure filth!  
Louis laughs softly. ‘’ Like you are not filthy then Mr Styles, you have got the dirtiest mind I know’’  
‘’Not!! Harry shoots back, I’m pure as a new-born baby and you know it.’’  
‘’Mr Styles’’ Louis warns  
Harry just laughs.  
‘’I will sort it all out for you next time I see you, I’ll even install your updates and sort out your emails, god knows they will be a mess as usual’’ Louis always did. It was always his job. Computers, emails, Phones. Rewiring the speakers. He missed being useful. Being needed. Being Harry’s.  
They had of course talked about it. The big scary D. Divorce. In a way they had been very lucky. They had gotten away with it. Getting Married. Committing for life. Husbands. They had done it all, organized the registrar, just the two of them and their sisters. No party. No fuss. They had just worn the clothes they felt like wearing. Yet the day had felt enormous. And nobody had ever known. The press never got a whiff and somehow it had all felt like the biggest victory in their lives. The big step into adulthood. They were both painfully aware that the chance of them getting away with it again would be closer to none. Divorce papers would show up. The truth would come out and their lives would never be the same. Not that it really mattered. Coming out had never been the issue. But it would be that constant nagging elephant in the room. The questions, more pressure on their families. Questions answers rumours speculation. Things were calm now, and they were all enjoying a little bit of air after the last couple of years. Harry had never pushed it, he had just calmly said that he had always said he would only marry once, and he would stand by that. And oddly Louis agreed.  
Funnily the best part of their marriage had been the last couple of months. Somehow they had started talking again, talking properly, and found their way back into some sort of fragile friendship back in the safety of the happy bubble they had once shared.  
‘’Are you still in the garden?’’ Harry was getting tired now, you could hear it in his voice.  
‘’Yep’’  
‘’How many cigarettes?’’  
‘’5. And a bit. You are going to tell me off now aren’t you? And then you will scold me for leaving the fag ends on the patio’’ Louis smirked.  
‘’Can you do me a favour?’’  
‘’Shoot’’  
‘’Walk over to the hedge by the garage for me and look down towards the big trees. Tell me what you see.’’  
Louis got up, stretching out awkwardly from sitting down for too long. ‘’ Down toward the big trees. What’s down there Haz, what am I looking at?’’

‘’Just keep looking, look at the trees’’  
The movement behind him was swift and almost gave Louis a heart attack, he actually felt his heart stop. Harry’s laughter was instant though as he lifted him of the ground and swung him around making him drop both his phone and the cigarette that had dangled precariously from his lips.  
‘’You Big Twat of a fuckcycle!’’ Louis shrieked, ‘’You scared the living daylights out of me!! What the hell are you doing here you are in France you dickhead!’’  
‘’Came home early’’ Harry laughed, ‘’I was hoping to catch you and see if you wanted to meet up’’  
Louis didn’t even hesitate, he just flung his arms around Harry and squeezed, his face firmly planted in Harrys neck.  
‘’I stink baby’’ Harry said softly,’’ you will get all sweaty and smelly’’.  
‘’don’t care’’ Louis whispered back. ‘’you are here’’  
‘’so are you’’ Harry replied snaking his arms around Louis and letting his hands move over Louis back, drawing little circles over his shoulder blades. 

The heat of the evening was slowly fading and Louis had had to close the patio doors by the time Harry came back down from his shower. Louis had found both the dishwasher and washing machine and the distraction had been helpful making him calm and collected. The jetlag had kicked in and he felt strangely awake even though he should have been fast asleep in LA by now. Being around Harry again was making him tingle, like getting a hit from a drug. They hadn’t actually been in the same room for almost a year. It felt strange. Harry was still Harry. Still full of sparkling eyes and impossibly big smiles, but he had bulked out, all muscle and arms and chest. Louis was glad he was standing behind the kitchen counter as Harry bounced down the staircase. He was still in his dressing gown, water dripping everywhere, and it didn’t leave much to the imagination. Just one glance of his chest, hell even the sight of his impossibly long legs had made Louis’ dick perk up, making awkward movements in his jeans.  
‘’Your hair’’ Louis breathed, I’d forgotten that you cut it. Harry’s hair was dark and wet, framing his face now the beanie was gone. He looked almost embarrassed as Louis walked up and let his fingers tangle through it.  
‘’It makes you look 16 again’’ Louis was still touching him, both hands caressing the short stubble along his neckline as he circled around him. ‘’It’s weird, I’ve never known you without the curls. But it’s nice. Different. You look young but yet grown up. Handsome.’’  
‘’Flattery will get you everything’’ Harry smiled. ‘’I’m still not used to it, it’s not me. I can’t do the scratching my head thing anymore, there is no hair to mess up. I wake up in the morning and look in the mirror and go SHIT! Where’s the hair!!’’  
‘’you’re still you baby, still gorgeous’’  
Louis blushes and looks down. It just came out. He’s not used to this, being back here with Harry. He is not used to the effect he has always had on him. He has almost forgotten that they are not an us anymore. That he has a girlfriend fast asleep in a hotel room across town.  
Harry is still watching him when he raises his head again. Curious and a little confused. Maybe just a slight splattering of hurt in those green eyes. He takes a step forward almost as to scoop Louis up and hug him, but seems to stop half way, his arms just dangling.  
‘’I don’t know what I am doing anymore’’ Louis admits quietly. ‘’I’m not used to being around you like we used to…when we were together’’  
Harry takes a step forwards again and carefully tangles a finger in the waistband of Louis jeans, giving him a sharp tug to jolt him forwards so they are standing there, chest to chest.  
‘’Were still us’’ Harry whispers. ‘’maybe a little bruised and battered, a little older and wiser, but were still us’’  
Louis wraps his arms tightly around Harrys waist again, trying to press his whole body against him. Harry wiggles carefully around him unlacing the belt of the dressing gown so he can wrap the fabric around Louis who snuggles in to the warmth of his skin. It’s funny how something as easy as this can become so hard, how words and anger had torn them apart when they fit so perfectly together, when feeling Harry’s heartbeat against his hands can make him euphoric with feelings and how standing here feeling Harrys warm skin against his cheek and arms and hands makes Louis want to freeze time like some crazed up X-man.  
‘’Sorry I’m not good with clothes..’’ Harry says, letting the dressing gown fall to the floor.  
‘’you’re always naked, I know’’ Louis giggles, pressing his face against Harry’s collarbone. ‘’you smell nice; just like I remember. Johnson’s Baby soap’’  
‘’sensitive skin me. Just like a baby’’  
It’s not just the fact that Louis is rock hard in his jeans, or that Harry is here naked with his arms around him. It’s not even the thought of that it might just be a bit shit to do this to Danielle. To be honest Louis isn’t thinking very clearly, stuck here with the smell of Harry’s baby soap somehow rendering his brain useless and his body with a life of its own. He just does it. Tips his head up and finds Harry’s lips exactly where he was hoping they would be, soft and wet, sucking them into his mouth and pressing his tongue firmly in between the opening so he can taste him, lick him, suck him towards him as he lets his hands slide up over Harry’s chest, so he can grab his face and touch that goddamn sexy hairline again.  
It’s not like they are going for each other, or like its premeditated in any way, it’s just kissing, lips on lips, soft sweeps of skin, a little wet, a little sloppy, full of smiles as Louis can feel the edges of Harry’ cheeks harden under his hands, the dimples popping up under his fingers. It’s nice, it’s comfortable. Its lovely actually. Just getting swept away by it, hands touching, fingers tracing over the hard bones of hips and elbows, skin on skin, heartbeat against heartbeat. They know each other so well, know where their bodies go, what they need.  
Harry’s hands are on his hips, pulling at his top, yanking at the fabric with rough movements as he lets go of his lips so Harry can pull the top over his head. His trousers are down around his ankles, firm hands grasping his bottom under his boxers, lifting him up on the kitchen surface, cold granite on his bare cheeks as warm hands tug at his thighs, pushing them apart so Harry can get closer as his tongue is tracing soft wet kisses along his stomach. The sounds coming out of Louis mouth actually scares him, he is growling and whining with every move, not quite sure what his body is doing anymore, his hips are trying to press up towards Harry, searching for attention whilst his hands are tangled up in the mop of hair in front of him. Louis tugs at Harry to move up, and meets his mouth again, pushing up against him, aching for his chest to be close again, to hold him, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.  
‘’Baby’’ is all he can say as Harry puts his arms around him and lifts him of the kitchen counter, dropping him down on the sofa, and swiftly flipping him over on his stomach, half leaning over the edge of the furniture, his cock stuck grinding against the fabric. Harry’s face is licking down his spine and Louis is squirming trying to get his hand down to at least get some friction on himself, but Harry just swats his hands away and with no warning buries his face in Louis arse, pressing his tongue against the opening whilst Louis arches up and shouts out at nothing, grasping for the cushions. He struggles to find balance to hold himself steady, with Harry devouring him and rocking his body against the sofa and desperately desperately trying to get his cock some attention, Harry is there again flipping him back on his back, arse in the air up against the armrest, arms grasping like a beetle on his back. Harry’s eyes are right there though, dark with arousal as he bends down grinding the tip of his penis against Louis crack and growling as he bites down on the Louis bottom lip. Louis has lost control now, this is not the way it used to go, it was always Louis being bossy, Louis telling Harry what to do, and he almost comes there and then when Harry violently pins his arms over his head and whispers ‘’I’m gonna fuck you so hard you little shit’’ whilst smiling and letting his tongue lick a line down over Louis nose and Louis can’t think at all as he desperately leans up to get Harry’s lips back down on his own.  
It’s not until he is pressed face down hard down on the sofa with jizz running down his leg and Harry’s breath making his sweat soaked neck produce pearls of liquid that is running down his shoulders, that his brain finally engages enough to turn around and let his lips kiss Harrys wet face. He can’t even remember the obscenities he shouted out as Harry pounded the hell out of him, whilst he ground down hard on the sofa that no doubt will produce cracking carpet burn by the morning. He’s still hard and whimpering, as Harry gently turns him over on his back and lets his body fall on top of his, hungry kisses moving over his nipples, licking wet trails down his chest. The sounds he makes when Harry’s mouth finally reaches his impossibly hard cock is no more than a whimper and it only takes a handful of deep sucks before his orgasm hits, pulsating waves of pleasure shooting down Harry’s throat as Louis whispers Harry’s name over and over.  
Its past 9 by the time they get up of the sofa in search of food, leaving a trail of blankets and tissues strewn across the floor. Harry is standing stark naked by the fridge, drinking milk straight out of the plastic container, little dribbles escaping down his cheeks as he gulps. Louis tries to tell him he is disgusting but he just laughs instead and reaches past him to grab a bottle of beer, kissing his shoulder in the process and stopping for a moment to let his hand trace the outline of his arms.  
‘’microwave pizza or microwave curry? Harry asks apologetically whilst planting a kiss on Louis nose’’  
Louis doesn’t ever reply just takes the pizza out of Harrys hand and rips the box open.  
They eat in silence at the kitchen table, both of them comfortably naked, ripping messy pieces of pizza from the styrofoam tray on the table, washing the greasy food down with cold beer straight from the bottles only stopping to smile and laugh softly at the ridiculousness of the scene before them.  
‘’I don’t suppose you can stay’’ Harry finally says more of a statement than a question.  
Louis shakes his head. ‘’too much to explain’’  
‘’Does she know? About us? About you?  
‘’A little. She knows I was with you for years. She knows I came here to pick up a few things. I suppose I’ve been gone a while now. Should probably text in case she wakes up.’’  
‘’yeah suppose so’’ Harry says, looking at his fingers holding his beer bottle.  
‘’Haz what happens now? Where do we go from here baby?’’ Louis voice is not as strong as he would like it to be.  
‘’We keep talking? Keep working at being us? ‘’ Harry reaches out across the table and lets his fingers tangle in Louis’. ‘’Do you think there is.. I don’t know how to put this.. Do you think there is hope? That you and I could maybe, that we could work at being together again?  
Louis beams back, grasping at Harry’s fingers, ‘’it won’t be easy. But yeah, I think there is hope’’ Louis looks down, trying to find the right words. ‘’I’ve done some stupid things in the last years, made some bad decisions, and I would be bringing some baggage back into this that we didn’t have to deal with before, and you need to know that I appreciate you might not want to deal with it all, that it won’t make this straight forward and easy. ‘’  
Harry nods. ‘’I know. As I said. We’re older and wiser. Hopefully. But still us. However we wrap it up. Still you and me’’  
Louis nods, his eyes all wrinkly with smiles. He reaches across for his phone and sends of a text message. ‘’I suppose I need to go back and face the music. I’ve not been a very good boyfriend on this trip so far’’  
‘’You’ve been pretty shit. Doesn’t make me less jealous though. It doesn’t matter that she is a girl. Your spouse is not keen on sharing.’’ Harry winks. Tries to smile and make it into a joke but Louis can see the hurt. He reaches out and runs his fingers down Harry’s cheek. ‘’ I know baby. I know.’’ Harry’s hand is there holding Louis hand firmly against his, pressing his lips onto his fingers.  
‘’ Do you want me to drive you back?’’  
Louis nods. ‘’I’d love that. Thanks’’

‘’You never saw upstairs!’’ Harry slaps his hand on Louis thigh, ‘’ you should have gone upstairs, it’s really nice! I even got matching curtains and all!’’ 

‘’Hands on the wheel driver!!’’ Louis smiles back. ‘’Next time’’. ‘’I forgot to pick my stuff up too, not that I know what I was going to pick up, I can’t even remember what I have there anymore’’  
‘’You will have to say you got carried away and forgot’’ Harry smirks.  
‘’yeah that will go down well’’ Louis looks out the window.  
The London traffic is slow, even at midnight, taxis fighting for space with double decker buses and cars winding their way home through the narrow lanes. The Range rover has always felt too big for London, like it barely fitted through the streets. It was strange being back here, in this car, with Harry. They had been so young the last time, driving back holding hands, planting sloppy kisses on each other as they headed back from the registrar’s office. Newlyweds. Husbands. They had been drunk on the high of being rebellious. Of being young, and looking back, a little stupid. If they only had talked more back then, thought a bit more. Fought a little better. Fought a little harder. Not slipped and become so complaisant that they had let each other go. That He had let Harry go.  
‘’Louis?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Thank you, for letting me back in. For letting me be your husband. For letting me be your friend. Even if it’s just a little bit, thank you for loving me. It means a lot.’’  
They stop again at a red light. Louis reaches over and lets his hand curl around Harry’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
‘’And I’m sorry that I walked out. It was stupid.’’ Harry’s fingers are scratching his head again, ruffling the tufts that remain of his hair. ‘’I was a mess, I should have just talked to you but I was an idiot and I just left. It was a fucked up thing to do Lou, and I’m sorry….I’m sorry that I didn’t stay. I’m sorry that I messed us up.’’  
‘’I’m sorry too’’ Louis says quietly. He is trying to hide it but his eyes are burning and he is quietly hoping that Harry won’t notice that he is crying. That he won’t notice the tears that are running down his face.  
‘’I’m sorry I didn’t stop you leaving. That I didn’t fight for you. I let you go and I shouldn’t have. I loved you so damn much and I didn’t fight for you to stay. ‘’  
‘’I know.’’ Harry’s voice is cracking. ‘’we just didn’t know how to. How to fight. We argued about stupid stuff and then just…’’  
‘’we should have just kissed and made up’’ Louis smiles. He can feel Harry’s dimples popping in the darkness.  
‘’I don’t even remember what we argued about. Something about clothes, going out, going to some party.’’  
‘’Jealousy is a bitch’’ Louis quips. ‘’You were all dressed up to go to some guy’s party, and you were wearing that amazing shirt and I wouldn’t go with you because I was jealous. And that guy fancied you and you know it. ‘’  
‘’twas a shit party anyway. I was too angry with you for being a twat and I should just gone home and cuddled up with you and told you I loved you. And he did not fancy me.’’  
‘’He wanted in your pants Haz. Period’’  
‘’Bull’’ Harry’s voice is back to that smiling voice again. Deep and soft like custard. It’s funny how it almost makes Louis unravel when Harry speaks like that, words just rolling of his tongue like soft clouds.  
‘’He did so. Everyone wants in your pants Hazza.’’ Louis can’t help smiling to himself. ‘’I gave up on men after you. I had you, I had perfection, and nobody could compete with that’’  
‘’You’re an idiot Louis’’ Louis can almost see the blush on Harry’s face.  
‘’I know. I’m an idiot because I still love you. Always Have, Always will.’’  
Harry reaches over and lets his fingers trace down over Louis chest, coming to a rest over his heart.  
‘’ Always?’’ he whispers.  
‘’Always’’.


End file.
